1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device capable of preventing damage of a pixel defining layer due to unevenness of a deposition mask using a plurality of ball-shaped spacers, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, OLED display devices have an organic layer between a first electrode (e.g., anode) that is a transparent electrode formed of ITO and a second electrode (e.g., cathode) that is formed of a metal having a low work function, for example, calcium (Ca), lithium (Li), aluminum (Al), etc. When a forward voltage is applied to the OLED display device, a hole and an electron are emitted from the anode and the cathode and then recombined with each other to create an exciton, and as the exciton is converted from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
Here, the organic layer may be formed by various methods, for example, deposition. To fabricate an OLED display device using deposition, a thin film with a predetermined pattern is formed by closely adhering a mask with the same pattern as that of the thin film to be formed to the surface which will have the thin film, and depositing a thin film material.